APEX Deimos
The APEX Deimos is a compact car produced by APEX Automotive and is one of the legacy models, having been in production since 2016. This vehicle was first produced as a 3-door model with one trim line and was re-introduced for 2018 by Itzt. |-|First generation (2016 - 2017) = The 2016 APEX Deimos was produced by legally_blind as a simple 3-door hatchback. Borrowing its front from the Nissan GT-R, this car was designed as a sporty-looking compact that was affordable. It also has rims made by myrobloxplayer and is fully CSG, with no interior. The original runs on the InSpare SS3.34 drive software unlike models made by Itzt. |-| Second generation (2018) = Overview The APEX Deimos is a Luxury Sports Compact Car built by APEX Automotive and released by Itzt in 2018. Replacing the old Deimos made by legally_blind, the new Demios has grown in size and become a 2 door sedan with functional doors, lights, trunk, and windows. It's fairly similar to the Oaken Venice. It's a practical car for practical pricing. Performance The APEX Deimos runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: TBA * 0 - 1000 Stds: TBA * TOP SPEED: N/A MPH / N/A KPH (Electronically Limited) A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 155 HP * Revolution/Min: N/A * Weight: N/A Pounds (N/A kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Car is expected to be in par with the APEX Caprea. Features & Capabilities This title is being discussed, coming soon ' RV's Opinion '''This title is being discussed, coming soon ' Trims GX The Deimos GX is the 5-door model offered alongside the sedan and was released on February 25, 2018. This vehicle has a 1.6 L engine capable of producing 185 horsepower, mated to a 6-speed automatic transmission. The GX offers more cargo space, in addition to 5 seats, making it more powerful than the base model. AC In March 2018, Itzt created a slot for the Deimos AC, expected to replace the 2016 AC by legally_blind and the Caprea coupe. This model will be produced under APEXSPORT, APEX's own performance division. Once released, it will the performance division's first model under Itzt's ownership. The AC will have a 1.5 L turbocharged engine capable of producing 230 horsepower, along with all-wheel drive. Expect it to have enhanced handling along with seating for 4 people. This model is yet to be released. |-|Third generation (2019) = |image1= |caption1= 2019 APEX Deimos |company= 6.8 Seconds / 133 MPH (214 KPH) |production= 2018 - 2019 |capacity= 5 |class= Compact |engine= 210 Horsepower |top_speed= 140 MPH+ |related= |sales= 2,000+ }} Overview In April 2018, a pre-release model of the 2019 Deimos was added to the library by Itzt. It will also include a GT model or station wagon which will replace the hatchback. Other changes to the Deimos for 2019 will include a revised exterior, interior and new features including a possible infotainment system, along with a more powerful engine rated at 210 horsepower. Basic Specs A-Chassis Specs * '''Horsepower: 170 (FX) , 210 (GX) * Revolution/Min: 6400 * Weight: 2800 Pounds (1280 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi For more specifications/performance statistics, see here. Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior 'CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) 'KEYFOB ' *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car Trivia * The GT model was not offered for 2018; it is still under development. Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Compact cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Multiple Generation cars